Uh... Oh... Ah...
Uh... Oh... Ah... is the second episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on October 6, 2013. Synopsis Saul attempts to track down those responsible for the Langley attack, recruiting an unlikely expert to follow the money trail. Quinn, troubled by the collateral damage from a recent mission, tries to take matters into his own hands. An embattled Carrie learns who is really on her side and the Brody family turns to therapy to mend their broken household. Episode guide Carrie is still reeling from Saul's public disclosure of her bipolar disorder. In retaliation, she tells a reporter that Brody is innocent; the interview is interrupted by a group of policemen sent by Dar Adal, who have Carrie committed to a psychiatric facility for 24 hours. Quinn visits her there to warn her of the danger she is in, but an increasingly paranoid Carrie accuses him of having been sent there by Saul to threaten her. Saul visits Carrie's father and sister and tells them that Carrie is unstable, and that they must convince her to take her medication if they want her to get better. The following day, Carrie attends a psychiatric hearing to determine whether she should be released. When her father and sister tell her that they want her to get back on her regimen of lithium, she flies into a rage that ends with her being restrained and forcibly medicated. After witnessing this, Quinn informs Saul that he does not approve of what the agency is doing to Carrie, and that he intends to resign once his current objectives are completed. As Dana tries to get back to normal following her release from the hospital, she chafes under Jessica's constant monitoring. She is especially upset that Jessica won't let her see Leo, now her boyfriend. One night, she runs away back to the hospital to see Leo, where they have sex. The next morning, the hospital staff finds them together, and send Dana home. At her wits' end, Jessica asks Dana what she wants from her. Dana replies that she wants Jessica to realize that she attempted suicide because she genuinely wanted to die, but being with Leo has restored her will to live. Saul brings in Fara Sherazi, a Muslim financial analyst, to look into the transaction records of a bank tied to the terrorists who committed the Langley attack. During a meeting with the bank's management and legal teams, she bluntly tells the CEO that his bank is indirectly responsible for multiple acts of terrorism; he refuses to cooperate, however. That night, Quinn confronts the CEO and makes a veiled threat on his life while hinting that he was the one who killed the banker's associate in Caracas. The CEO then agrees to turn over all of his records to the CIA, from which they are able to find past transactions, originating from the Iranian government, being sent to associates of Abu Nazir. Saul goes to see Carrie at the psychiatric ward and apologizes to her. Carrie, struggling to speak due to the medication, whispers, "Fuck... you... Saul". Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *James Rebhorn as Frank Mathison *Sam Underwood as Leo Carras *Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi *Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison *David Aaron Baker as Dr. Harlan *Gary Wilmes as Dr. Troy Richardson Co-Starring *Robert Newman as Banker One *Fiona Choi as Reporter *Adam Vernier as Police Officer *Stephen Caudill as Orderly #1 *Fernando Martinez as Security Guard Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3